The present invention relates to a hybrid driving apparatus and, more particularly, to a driving apparatus in which lubricating oil is fed to necessary parts.
In recent years, for a hybrid vehicle and a vehicle provided with an idling stop engine, there has been developed a vehicle in which an engine is stopped temporarily to improve fuel economy and to restrain the emission of carbon dioxide.
For such a vehicle, in case in which a pressure-feeding means for feeding lubricating oil to the necessary parts of a transmission system is operated by engine power, the feed rate of lubricating oil sometimes decreases depending on the engine operating condition.
For example, in case in which the vehicle mounted with the transmission system is capable of being run by the power of a driving source different from the engine while the rotation of engine is stopped, if the engine is stopped during running, the pressure-feeding means also stops, so that the feed of lubricating oil to the necessary parts stops.
For the hybrid vehicle described in JP10-169485A, an oil pump that is powered from the rotation of engine is provided, a transmission shaft is connected to the input shaft of the oil pump via a one-way clutch, and even when the engine is stopping, at the time of backward running, a generator is driven as a motor to drive the oil pump, and thereby lubricating oil is fed.
For the power train of the vehicle described in JP2001-37329A, as two motor generators, a first motor generator and a second motor generator are provided, the first motor generator is connected to a first oil pump via a one-way clutch, and the second motor generator and a ring gear are connected to the first oil pump, whereby lubricating oil is fed even when the engine is stopping.